


Resumés

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [17]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura proves once more that superiority is not everything.





	Resumés

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-18 09:07am to 09:27am

It was already past midnight when Tezuka delivered all the resumés he had been working on back to Yukimura. When he entered the office, the blue-haired male looked on with curiosity, seeing his sensei shake his head.

"I'm afraid I can't choose. It would be on grounds of the wrong motivation."

That Yukimura obviously had not seen coming. It was the first task Tezuka had been given and left incomplete since joining them.

"Explain."

Tezuka sighed.

"I attended an interview with the candidate that seems most capable. A brilliant mind with a perfect resumé and a lot of offers. He might even do a better job than I ever could." 

"But?"

Tezuka took the remaining steps to the balcony doors, looking into the darkness.

"He creeps me out."

"He 'creeps' you out?" Yukimura restated, his curiousness changing into disbelief.

Tezuka shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture, leaving him to continue.

"All right, then he might not be the best choice." Yukimura conceded, allowing the emotional way out. It wouldn't do to have someone around who freaked out the only person Yukimura could always count on to keep his cool in life and death situations. 

Tezuka visibly relaxed when Yukimura took the paper and shredded it without a second thought. 

Now another resumé was visible. One his sensei had apparently also given more than one thought to. Several lines were highlighted, though no interview seemed to have been scheduled. The picture showed a rather old, but possibly very kind and humorous male as his eyes seemed to twinkle even on the picture. Yukimura tapped the file with his finger.

"What about this one?"

Carefully looking for a reaction, he did not miss Tezuka's small - if resigned - smile.

"If his personality fits his description, I would very much appreciate him as a colleague. However, considering the position, I have to conclude that he might be too old to be set on this path."

Yukimura considered the words then laughed softly. 

"If at all, he'll have enough life experience to tame at least a few of the hot-heads we keep around. Have Renji schedule an interview. But this time I'll be attending with you."

Coming around the desk, Yukimura laid a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. 

"Perfect knowledge of a subject is not everything. If it was, this family would have destroyed itself from within a long time ago."


End file.
